


Scarlet Letters (ON HOLD)

by Nagisa_Akabane



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Abused!Nagisa, Abusive Mother, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Cussing, Cute Confessions, Did I mention them being soulmates-, Feels, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It's really adorable, Karma is in his first year of college and Nagisa is in his last year of high school, Karma tries to be comforting to him, Letters, M/M, Original Character(s), Pen Pals, Possible Violence Later On, Shoulda seen that one coming, Texting later on, Trans!Nagi, cuteness, karmagisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagisa_Akabane/pseuds/Nagisa_Akabane
Summary: They say that the wounds and markings from your soulmate will appear on your skin. Many times, there's been bruises or cuts that I have no clue where they came from, but also little reminders in blue ink. I've asked my mom about this and she says it's from my soulmate.Curiosity fills me day by day, until I receive a letter from a girl...or guy? by the name of Nagisa Shiota. Apparantly, this Nagisa is not only my new pen pal...but also my soulmate.





	1. Letter One

**_November 13th, 20XX._ **

**_To Shiota, Nagisa._ **

_Looks like we're pen pals now, huh? Rather interesting, if you ask me. We should probably start with the basics, so I'll start us off.  
_ _What kind of shows/movies do you like, if any? I'm personally not a fan of a lot of them, some can get really boring or cliche, but that's just my opinion. How about favorite kind of book? I enjoy reading mystery murder novels. There's quite a few good ones out there. I'm also into Sonic Ninja. What about you?_

_Hmm...I feel like I should add in more questions. Oh! I know one. It's a bit personal, though... Anyway, have you found your soulmate yet? I haven't found mine yet, and I'm starting my first year of college. Hopefully I'll find them then.  
_ _It'd be really cute if there was a small age gap, or height difference. I just find those to be adorable, but with the age gap, it's only when it's not too big, like two or three years._

_Oh...I'm rambling, aren't I? Sorry about that, got a bit carried away there.  
_ _Well, anyway... Space is almost running out, so I guess I'll end this here. Hope to hear from you soon!_

**_Signing off;_ **

**_Akabane, Karma._ **


	2. Letter Two

**_November 15th, 20XX._ **

**_To Akabane, Karma._ **

_it's really nice to meet you. i don't watch much tv, besides what my mom forces me to watch, and i'm not really into very much books. but i absolutely love sonic ninja! that's one of my favorite series!  
_ _and, no... i haven't met my soulmate. i'm not even sure they exist, i've never gotten any sort of indication that they are... any wounds or markings are always from me. my mother keeps telling me that i'm not good enough to have a soulmate, but she's also the person who makes me look like someone i'm not..._

 _i don't want to get too personal, i mean...after all, we barely know each other. i hope to get to learn more about you, though.  
_ _oh. i actually have my own question. what kind of college do you go to, and where is it? i'm on my last year of high school, and i'm kinda nervous. i mean... i haven't figured out my plans for the future yet, and i really don't know if i should go to college or not... i'm not even sure if there's any good ones in my area._

_i should get going. my mom's coming home soon, and i have to get this mailed out before then. hope to hear from you soon!_

**_Shiota, Nagisa._ **

 


	3. Letter Three

**_November 17th, 20XX._ **

**_To Shiota, Nagisa._ **

_I was looking at your address on the envelope, and apparently, you aren't that far from my college! I wonder if we've passed by each other at the train station? Who knows, it'd be kinda cool though. Maybe one day we could meet up at the train station!_

_Though, I'm worried. My side has been hurting the entire day and bruises have been showing up on my arms and neck. I know it's nothing I've done, which could only mean that it's dealing with my soulmate...  
_ _I seriously hope they're okay._

_But anyway, it's nice to know that we share interests in Sonic Ninja! If we ever meet up, remind me to let you borrow some of my favorite books, I'm positive you'll love them._

_There's one thing I'm curious about, though... I don't mean to sound rude, however, but... Are you a boy or a girl? Honestly, I can't tell from just your name. I hope that doesn't offend you too much. I'm just curious._

_Well, I gotta go. Have to be in bed early, and it's almost already midnight. Can't wait to hear back!_

_**Signing off;**   
_

_**Akabane, Karma.** _


	4. Letter Four

**_November 19th, 20XX._ **

**_To Akabane, Karma._ **

_i'm a boy. my mom wanted a girl, and thus forces me to keep my hair long. possibly going to send a picture to you if i can find one. also, i dunno. we may have passed by each other maybe once or twice. i don't take the train much anymore, too many people there... i hate crowds, and trains get easily crowded._

_i hope your soulmate's okay though. hope nothing too bad has happened to them._

_though... is it weird to say that i already trust you, even though i've only gotten two letters from you...? i don't want to sound weird and scare you off..._

_i'm surprised you can stay up past nine, though. i just barely get maybe an hour to myself at night before i have to go to bed. guess you just don't have strict rules like i do..._

_i gotta go, mom's telling me it's time to put up my writing supplies.  
_ _write to you later._

**_Shiota, Nagisa._ **


	5. Letter Five

**_November 21, 20XX._ **

**_To Shiota, Nagisa._ **

_I got your letter while I was in class and legit had to excuse myself because I almost squealed when I saw the picture. You are so adorable!  
_ _I couldn't help but notice something, however... Why does it look like there's scars on your arm? I understand if it's a personal matter, and won't ask for more information. It's just worrying me._

_Guess it's only fair if I send a picture now, huh?_

_Also, I don't find it weird at all. I mean, I already trust you._

_I kinda wanna visit you after school, now that I've realized you aren't far from my college, but that'd probably be weird, huh? Just a random guy from the nearby college, appearing at your doorstep.  
_ _Maybe another time, huh?_

_Well, I gotta go. Only have so much time for free time, and I've already used up most of it from emotionally dying over your picture.  
_ _Write to you later._

**_Signing off;_ **

**_Akabane, Karma._ **


	6. Letter Six

**_November 24th, 20XX._ **

**_To Akabane, Karma._ **

_the scars... they're from my mother... well, most of them are. there's a few that are from myself..._

_also, i'll have you know that i squealed when i saw your picture. mostly because i recognized you from that one talent show thing. ~~you're so hot.~~ i'm shocked that i didn't realize before because of your name._

_it wouldn't have been a good idea either way. my mom hates visitors, unless i say they're from school and are helping with a school project..._

_i hope you have a nice day, whenever you may get this._

**_Shiota, Nagisa._ **


	7. Letter Seven

**_November 26th, 20XX._ **

**_To Shiota, Nagisa._ **

_Hey...everything alright? I can't help but worry, you seemed so distant in your last letter.  
_ _Would it be better if we talked on the phone? I mean, you don't have to, that's your choice, but just in case you want to, I'll leave my phone number on the bottom of the paper._

_I've only talked to you for a few days but it already feels like I've known you for just a bit longer.  
_ _I seriously hope you're okay.  
_ _You're a really sweet guy, and interesting too. I'd love to get to know you better, if you'd let me._

_Hell, I'll even go over to your house with the Sonic Ninja movie and some snacks if needed, as long as it'll help cheer you up.  
_ _I'm here whenever you need to talk, okay?  
_ _I want to help you._

_And I seriously hope you'll let me._

**_Akabane, Karma._ **


	8. E i g h t

**_November 27th, 20XX._ **

_Brring... Brring..._

Karma's phone started ringing. He looked to see who was calling him and saw it was an unknown number. Curious, he picked up his phone and answered the call. "Hello?"

 _"I-Is this Karma?"_ The voice that spoke was shaky, quiet, and it really sounded like the owner had been crying and was in pain.

"Yeah, this is Karma Akabane."

_"I-It's me, N-Nagisa. I g-got your letter just a f-few minutes ago."_

Karma's eyes widened. His heart ached, hearing Nagisa's voice be so full of pain.

_"C-Can you please c-come over? My m-mom's not here, and I r-really need some c-company..."_

Karma couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, sure. Want me to bring over a movie and some snacks?"

_"Y-yes, please..."_

"Alright, I'll be there soon."

~~~~~~

Nagisa got up from the couch, keeping his blanket over him, and walked over to the door. He unlocked the door and slowly opened it, peeking out to see who it was. He seemed to calm down when he saw it was just Karma, and opened the door a bit more so he could come in.

"Hey." Karma stepped into the apartment, giving Nagisa a small smile. Nagisa gave a faint smile in return, pulling the blanket around him some more. "S-sorry this is h-how our first m-meeting is..." "Don't be sorry, Nagisa. Okay?"

The bluenette gave a small nod before walking back over to the couch. He sat down on one cushion, pulling his legs up to his chest. Karma put the movie in, grabbing the remote, then sat down beside Nagisa. He couldn't help but be curious as to why Nagisa had the blanket, but brushed it off as him being cold.

Halfway into the movie, Nagisa ended up snuggling against Karma's side and at one point, Karma had even pulled him onto his lap. The bluenette was caught off guard by this, but made no objections and reached for a snack. The redhead glanced at him and took notice to the scars and bruises that were all over his arm. He gently grabbed his arm and fully moved the blanket away.

Nagisa went to object, but his words failed him as soon as soft lips brushed against one of his scars. Tears filled his eyes as he just let Karma kiss each and every one of his scars and bruises. And not just the ones on his arms, either. After getting Nagisa's permission, he kissed at the scars and bruises on his legs, up to where his shorts ended. 

"Mother's doing?" He asked softly. "F-for the most part. T-the more r-recent scars a-are my d-doing." Nagisa's voice was so quiet and it seriously sounded like he would shatter at any second.

"Please don't damage your beautiful skin, Nagisa. If you're ever struggling with anything, you can just call or text me, okay? I promise I'll be here for you." Karma gently pulled his small, shaking body close. "Your mother has her karma waiting for her. She's only making matters worse on her part by continuing this." He grabbed the remote and turned the movie off, carefully running his fingers through Nagisa's hair.

It didn't take long for Nagisa to fall asleep, and Karma was really careful when bringing him to his room. He gently set Nagisa down on the mattress and pulled the covers over him, planting a small kiss on his forehead. "Sleep well, Nagi." He whispered before leaving the room. He cleaned up the mess of snacks and made sure that there was no evidence of Nagisa having a guest over, just in case his mother got mad at him for it.

_One thing Karma couldn't help but notice was the fact that the scars on Nagisa's skin were the exact same as the ones he's been getting, which only made his desire to protect the bluenette grow even stronger._


	9. N i n e

The next morning, when Karma woke up, there was a major pain in his side and back, along with the fact that he had a major headache. He groaned and rubbed his head as he slowly sat up, before getting out of bed and walking over to his desk. He opened one of the drawers and grabbed a red marker, before looking for a clean spot on his arm. Once he found a spot, he started writing.

_Hey, you doing alright?_

He then headed to the bathroom to get some headache medicine before going out to the living room. As he was getting himself a drink, he could pretty much feel the letters be written on his arm.

_You actually exist?_

The handwriting was anything but perfect, it seemed like his hand was shaking as he was writing. Karma set down the glass and bottle, grabbing his red marker again.

_I've existed this entire time. Sorry for not saying anything before._

A response came almost immediately.

_It's fine..._

Karma seriously doubted that it was, he knew how upset Nagisa had been a few days ago about not having any sign of his soulmate existing. He watched the words disappear before feeling a very terrible pain in his side. He quickly grabbed his side, groaning as he collapsed to his knees. It felt like he had just gotten stabbed in the side by a very sharp knife.

He managed to grab his marker and, with what strength he still had, started writing something.

_What the hell just happened?_

He didn't get a response, which seriously worried him. That is, until he heard his phone ringing. He grabbed onto the counter and slowly stood up before grabbing his phone and answering it. "Hello?"

 _"K-Karma, can y-you meet me a-at the train station?"_ It was no doubt Nagisa, and it surely sounded like he was crying.  _What did that stupid mistake for a mother do to him..._

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there in a few minutes."

_"T-think you could b-bring a pair of s-spare clothes as w-well?"_

"Most, if not all, of my clothes would be a bit big on you though..."

_"A-anything is b-better than what I'm w-wearing right n-now..."_

Karma raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. "Alright. If you say so." He took the headache medicine, taking some of his drink to help swallow it. He then headed back to his bedroom to get some clothes for Nagisa, but he couldn't stop thinking about what Nagisa said.

**_~~~~~~_ **

Karma got to the train station and found Nagisa sitting on the bench, a coat draped over his shoulders. He seemed to be holding it close to him as tears fell down his pale cheeks, and Karma took notice to the fact that... Nagisa was wearing a dress. He walked over to the shaking bluenette and knelt down in front of him, gently grabbing one of his hands.

"Hey, I'm here." He whispered softly. Nagisa hesitantly looked up at him before managing a small smile. He looked at the clothes Karma was holding and reached out for them. Karma gladly gave him the clothes and helped him stand up, before walking with him to the bathroom. He didn't fail to notice the fact that Nagisa was limping and putting most of his weight on his left leg, like his right side was hurting badly.

He didn't mention it and instead guarded the bathroom door so Nagisa could get changed. There were so many questions Karma had, but he didn't want to overwhelm Nagisa with them, so he kept them to himself. Nagisa soon walked out of the bathroom, stuffing his previous clothes into his bag.

Karma had to admit; he looked really adorable. He suggested to just walk around for a bit, maybe talk and get to know each other better. Karma found out that Nagisa liked guys, and in fact, he already had a crush on someone. He wouldn't say who, but did say that he was scared of admitting it to them because he didn't want that person to leave him.

The redhead was really supportive and gave him the advice that if the person leaves just because of Nagisa's feelings, then they clearly weren't meant for him. 

As they were walking, they went by a pet shop, which Nagisa had stopped at and looked into the store, his eyes sparkling. Karma chuckled softly then walked into the store, Nagisa quickly following after him. The bluenette went right over to the cats and awed at how adorable they all were. He seemed to have cheered up from just going into the store, which made Karma smile.

"Karma! Look at this one!" Nagisa gasped, staring at a little black kitten with white paws. It was standing on its back paws, meowing at Nagisa and slightly pawing at the glass. Karma tilted his head then walked over to him. He saw the cat then took notice to the happy expression on Nagisa's face and felt his heart flutter.

He turned and called over one of the workers, asking if it was possible for Nagisa to hold the cat. The guy was really kind and allowed him, seeing how happy it was making Nagisa. He went by the name Isogai, and even seemed to know the bluenette. While Nagisa was playing with the cat, Karma pulled Isogai aside to talk to him.

"How much would it cost in total to get the kitten and supplies?"

"In all, it would be about..." Isogai whispered the price to him, and Karma nodded before looking over at Nagisa. He then walked back over to him, sitting down beside him. "You seem to be having a lot of fun." He spoke softly, reaching a hand out to pet the kitten's head. Nagisa nodded and smiled cutely at Karma. "Thank you so much for bringing me here!"

Karma's heart skipped a beat as he looked at Nagisa before looking at the cat. "She surely seems to like you." He gently rubbed the kitten's head, which he had found out was a female thanks to Isogai. "A lot of them seem to." Nagisa held up the toy above the kitten's head, causing her to jump at it.

_"He comes here whenever he can after school, I always see his face light up when he walks through the door."_

_"He doesn't have a cat of his own?"_

_"His mother won't allow it."_

_"Why, is she allergic?"_

_"Not exactly... She thinks having a pet would only be a distraction for Nagisa, and doesn't want his grades dropping and him ending up in the lowest class again."_

_"She doesn't see how happy he is around cats, does she?"_

_"No, she doesn't... Anyone who is Nagisa's friend knows that he loves cats, and has always wanted one."_

_"Hmm..."_

_"It's good to see he has another source of happiness, however. I haven't seen him be this happy since we all graduated from junior high."_

_"Oh? How come?"_

_"He had a friend who was a year ahead of him, but was staying back just for Nagisa. You always saw them. If Nagisa was there, you knew his friend would be too. But at graduation, he got a letter saying that his friend was moving away, and couldn't make it to be at Nagisa's ceremony. It shattered him more than anything because they had known each other for quite a while before junior high."_

_"...What was his friends name?"_

_"No one ever really knew his real name, but he always went by the name 'Karlis'."_

_Karma seemed to freeze after hearing that name, like it was familiar to him._

_"They lost contact after graduation, and haven't spoken since."_

_I refuse to make that same mistake again._

"Hey, Nagisa." Karma's soft voice caused Nagisa to look at him. "How would you like to actually own a cat?" His beautiful, azure eyes widened as he stared at the redhead. "B-but...my mom..." "Don't worry about her. The cat will stay at my place if need be. You can come visit whenever you can." Nagisa's eyes filled with tears and he set the cat down before tackling Karma into a hug.

"Thank you so much, Karma!" Karma smiled and hugged back, gently holding him close.

"You're welcome, Nagisa."

_I won't leave you in the dark again._

_Nagisa Shiota..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was talking with my girlfriend while writing this and she brought up how the internet is doomed so I had told her 'Come back to the safe side, Waifu. We have cookies and gayness'.


	10. T e n

_Karma <3 & Nagi_

_Hey, Karma. ^^ How have you been?_

_I've been rather well. Having a cat around really helps._

_Haha. Speaking of Cupcake, how's she been doing? Has she settled in?_

_**Picture** _ _**sent.** _

_You tell me. :p_

_Shqfiqoqarop2setnos3pt9 cpdq[qmwfh,ppaqph32iq4mslsq,0 thpq,rdu[qurdh,5op21,oa,qlgtpiwehgpdrs.iq23=_

_Nagi? You okay there?_

_I...yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, the picture's just so adorable._

_Haha, alright. Got worried there for a second._

_You're cruel -////-_

_Eh? What's with the blushy face?~_

**_Picture sent._ **

_Shush, you big goof._   
**Read.**   


**_~Thirty minutes later~_ **

_Karma?_

_Oh crap, I'm sorry. It's just- you- your face- aaaaaaahhhhhhh-_

_You...like my face?_

_I find it to be very adorable. I find you to be very adorable, and amazing._

_Really...?_

_I haven't heard those words in forever..._

_Well, you better believe them._

_I...I certainly don't doubt you._

_Thank you, Karma._

_You're very, very welcome, Nagisa._


	11. E l e v e n

_**November 30th, 20XX** _

_Karma <3 & Nagi <3_

_I...I think I might be falling for you..._  
_**7:18 AM.  
** _ **_Read._ **

_**~~~~~~~~  
** _

_**Karma's POV.** _

I'd be flat out lying if I said my heart wasn't racing and my cheeks were heated. I also would be lying if I said I wasn't scared of admitting that I also may have developed some feelings for Nagisa. But I couldn't get myself to reply, and just felt like a flat out jerk for not replying. What if he ends up thinking that I'm going to ignore him now? 

No, I can't think that. I have to think of something, though. Maybe... Maybe something that'll show him that I feel the same. As I was starting to type a reply, I could just barely hear one of my classmates say something, then, just my luck, the teacher called on me. "AKABANE!" I had just enough time to delete whatever words I already typed before my phone was ripped out of my hands.

And as if matters couldn't get any worse, the teacher decided it was a smart idea to read some of my conversation with Nagisa from last night. People were laughing, and I just felt like melting. It wouldn't have been so bad if our conversation didn't deal with jokingly saying we'd get married. "Wait, isn't Nagisa Shiota in her last year of high school?" One of my classmates decided to ask.

I so badly wanted to jump out of my chair, slam my hands against the table, and shout that he's a  _boy_. But I didn't, and just let myself slowly die inside from embarrassment. 

After class, I was called to the principal's office, which usually wouldn't be so bad. But this time was terrible because the principal insisted on getting my parents involved, just to confirm if I deserve to have my phone back. My dad was furious when they arrived, mostly because he thought that they were called because of me beating someone up. He only got even more pissed off when he found out it was just for my phone.

As they were talking, my attention turned to my wrist when it started hurting. I frowned when I realized why, and quickly grabbed the nearest marker. I pulled the cap off then started writing after finding a clean area.

_Why are you doing this?_

I bit my lip so hard that it started to bleed, but I barely paid attention to it as I was too worried about Nagisa to even care.

_It's stupid... The person I love has been ignoring me, and my mother's only making matters worse..._

My heart hurt from seeing those words.  _So he did think I was ignoring him..._

I asked to be excused, then quickly headed to the bathroom. I washed off the writing, before writing my reply.

_Maybe they aren't ignoring you, but instead have been really busy and haven't had the chance to get back to you._

I tried to hard to keep his hopes up, my heart ached, knowing I wouldn't be able to actually tell him flat out that I wasn't ignoring him. Not until I get my phone back, at least.

_Please don't damage your beautiful skin, I'm sure the one you love wouldn't like seeing you do such a thing._

I watched as the words slowly disappeared, before new ones were being written.

_Alright... I believe you._

I couldn't help but smile and wrote a small 'thank you' before heading back to the principal's office. My dad was waiting outside, and my mom was talking calmly with the principal. When they noticed me, my mom turned and handed my phone to me. "Don't get in trouble with it again," she warned. "I don't want to have to come back here just to say you can have it back."

I gave a small nod, then looked at the principal. "Why don't you go sit outside, just long enough to send a message to whoever you were talking to?" He suggested, and I couldn't help but smile again. "But once you're done, you head straight to class and don't bring your phone out until after." "Yes, sir." I gave a small bow before leaving the office.

Mom and Dad left, and I waited until I saw their car drive away to actually unlock my phone. I went to my messages, and quickly started typing.

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_Karma <3 & Nagi <3_

_Meet me at the train station at 4:30.  
**12:18 PM.**_  

_Sorry I couldn't get back to you sooner, phone got taken away when I was trying to reply.  
**12:18 PM.**_

_I'll explain everything else later, I promise._  
**12:19 PM.**

**~~~~~~~~**

_**At 4:27 PM...** _

Karma got to the train station a few minutes early, as he needed to take a few minutes to actually think things through. He bit at his fingernails, quite...nervous. He's barely ever nervous. His heart was racing, and his hands were slightly shaking. He took deep breaths to try and calm himself, occasionally glancing at the time. He eventually sat down and started reading while waiting.

When 4:30 finally hit, which felt like hours to Karma, he looked up to see a certain bluenette walking towards him. Nagisa was nervously playing with the ends of his sleeves, which went a bit past his fingers. Karma almost immediately stood up, setting his book down onto the bench, then gently grabbing Nagisa's hand once it was in reach. He carefully pushed his sleeve back, just enough to fully expose his wrist, then brought his hand up to his lips, planting a small kiss on the cut before the bluenette could even object.

"H-how did you..." Nagisa couldn't get himself to fully finish his sentence, his cheeks turning a bright red. Karma simply shrugged and let go of his hand. "Instincts," he said so calmly. "Now come on, there's a cafe not far from here, we could talk there." He grabbed his bag, stuffing his book inside, then looked at Nagisa. He was reaching a hand towards Karma's, like he wanted to hold hands.

Karma faintly smiled then gently grabbed his hand, holding his bag with his other hand. They walked to the cafe, Karma swinging their arms back and forth. Nagisa was quiet for the most part, his cheeks still tinted with red. When they got to the cafe, Karma still didn't let go of his hand, and instead intertwined their fingers together as they headed inside.

"Hey, Karma!" A blonde cashier waved to the redhead. "Here for your usual?" Karma shook his head no, giving a lopsided smile. "Nah, not this time, Nakamura." The girl, Nakamura, took notice to Nagisa and a faint smirk appeared on her lips. "Ah, I see~" Nagisa moved to hide behind Karma, not liking this at all. He felt a reassuring squeeze on his hand and looked at Karma, who was looking at him.

"I'll order for us both, is there anything in particular that you want?" Nagisa shook his head no. "Surprise me," he whispered, nuzzling his face against Karma's arm. The redhead smiled softly and gently patted his head. "Alright. Why don't you go ahead and get a table for us? I shouldn't be too long." The bluenette hesitated before nodding and letting go of his arm, then walked over to a booth that was in the corner, away from everyone else.

He sat down, messing with the ends of his sleeves, nervously glancing around the cafe. He didn't like this. He felt so vulnerable, so weak, and like anyone could attack him at any moment. He whimpered quietly before pulling his legs up to his chest, hugging them tightly after pulling his hair out of its ponytail. 

It felt like forever until he finally felt a reassuring touch on his shoulder. Nagisa hesitantly looked up and saw Karma, which calmed him almost instantly. Karma sat down beside him after placing the drinks and cupcakes on the table. Wait, cupcakes? 

"You okay?" Karma asked softly, looking at the petite male with worry in his eyes. He managed a small nod, averting his gaze from Karma and instead looked at the drink in front of him. "My head just hurts..." He said quietly, almost so quietly to the point of Karma barely being able to hear him. He reached a shaky hand to his drink, but stopped when his gaze turned to his hand.

"Nagisa?" A soft, warm hand wrapped around his, causing Nagisa to look at the redhead sitting beside him. Before he could even speak, a pair of lips were suddenly pressed against his and Karma had grabbed one of the advertisement menus to shield them. Nagisa felt like he was in some sort of dream. This all seemed too good to actually be true. Karma, kissing him, in the middle of a cafe? There's no way it could actually be real.

When their kiss finally ended, which felt like forever to Nagisa, his whole face was tinted with red and he couldn't get himself to actually look at Karma. "I know that I love you," the redhead whispered softly to him, placing the advertisement menu down. "B-but... W-what if we a-aren't soulmates...?" Nagisa whimpered quietly, burying his face in Karma's shoulder.

Karma chuckled softly then pulled out a marker from his bag and started writing something on his arm. Nagisa slightly moved his head to look at his own arm and read what was written.

 _I wouldn't be so concerned about that._ And there was a little heart at the end too. 

The smaller male immediately looked at Karma, his eyes widening. "S-so that's h-how..." He managed to choke out. Karma nodded and gently placed a hand on his cheek, before leaning close and capturing his lips in a kiss again. Nagisa moved his arms to rest against the redhead's chest, but didn't seem to have any intentions on pushing him away. In fact, he seemed to melt in the kiss, his eyes closed.

They either didn't notice or just didn't care about the fact that everyone was pretty much focused on them, and Nakamura was snapping pictures of them. Nagisa was the one to break the kiss, as he needed to breathe, and just let his forehead rest against Karma's, hoping and praying to whatever god would hear him that this wasn't a dream, that this was  _so very real._


	12. T w e l v e

It's been almost two months since Karma and Nagisa got together, almost an entire week, in fact. They would mostly hang out at Karma's, or at a park or the cafe. Karma only went over to Nagisa's the few times it was urgent that he did. He didn't want to ruin anything, or make matters worse for Nagisa.

They were currently sitting on Karma's bed, with Cupcake lying at their feet. The redhead was kissing any and every visible scar, bruise, or cut that was on Nagisa's body, and for the most part, Nagisa let him.

That is, at least, until Karma got to the ones on his legs. The bluenette stopped him after one kiss, his cheeks a dark red. "What's wrong?" He heard Karma ask softly. "Did I go too far?" Nagisa shook his head, before moving to hug Karma. "Y-you're fine, I j-just have a r-really big s-secret," he whispered, not bothered when he was moved to sit on his boyfriend's lap.

"We both do, baby." Karma kissed his cheek. "Why don't we say it together? If you're ready to, of course." "O-on the count of t-three?" The redhead nodded. 

"One... two... three."

"I'm Karlis."  
"I'm t-trans."

They both stared at each other after hearing the other's secret. Nagisa's eyes filled with tears and he quickly tackled Karma onto the bed, which scared off Cupcake, burying his face in his shoulder. "I t-thought you h-had died, you i-idiot! Y-years! W-with no c-contact!" Karma's arms wrapped around him, running his hand up and down Nagisa's back. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so, so sorry."

Karma moved to where they were sitting, having his back leaning against the headboard while he had Nagisa on his lap. "I couldn't make it to your ceremony because Mother and Father insisted on bringing me with them to America. I had no choice in the matter, I had to go with them. We were there for a year, then came back. I always had this small hope that maybe... Maybe I'd see you again."

He looked at the bluenette, who still had tears falling down his cheeks. He wiped away his tears then kissed his forehead. "Now look where we are, boyfriends and soulmates. And I'd honestly never have it any other way."

"H-how long d-did you know...?" Nagisa choked out. "T-that we're s-soulmates..." "I only figured that out that day I came over to your house." Karma gently kissed his forehead. "And baby, I already knew that you're trans. Probably one of the only people who noticed. But even so, you're still my precious Nagi, and I'm so sorry that I ever left you."

There was silence afterwards. Nagisa had his head resting on Karma's chest, Cupcake had jumped back onto the bed and was nuzzled at Karma's feet, and for the most part, everything was peaceful. "Karlis Bane..." Nagisa suddenly muttered, catching the attention of the redhead. "Hm?"

"You had changed your name," Nagisa looked up at him. "F-from Karlis Bane to K-Karma Akabane..." "I had another name after Karlis, when I was in America. But in all honesty, it'd be Karma, Karlis, the name I chose in America, then back to Karma. I-"

"KKKAAARRRMMMAAA!" A female voice screamed before Karma could continue. The redhead's face went blank before he stood up, placing Nagisa on the bed then walking out of his room. Confused, Nagisa followed after him, Cupcake not far behind. 

When the bluenette caught up to him, Karma was being hugged by a redheaded girl who looked rather similar to him. When her gaze set on Nagisa, she gasped and let go of Karma, before running over to the small boy. "Aww! Is this Nagisa? He's so adorable!" She squealed, before pulling him into a hug. The poor confused boy seemed hesitant on returning said hug, as he had no clue who this girl was.

Karma sighed, shaking his head. "Nagisa, meet Gemini, my...twin. Gemini, meet Nagisa." "He looks so much more adorable in person!" Gemini squealed before turning to her twin. "So when's the wedding?" "Wha- GEMINI!"

A small laughter broke the attention of both redheads, making them face the small bluenette. "It's nice to meet you, Gemini." Nagisa smiled sweetly at the girl. "Karma's never mentioned having a sibling before."

Gemini smirked before flipping her hair. "It's because I'm too awesome to be mentioned." "You're a pain in the ass." Karma muttered before walking off to downstairs, more than likely to help his parents with Gemini's bags. Once he was gone, Nagisa turned to the redheaded girl. "So... who's the older twin?"

"He is, older by like...ten minutes." "You guys seem like identical twins." "We are, for the most part." Gemini stretched. "My eyes are more of a pure yellow-gold, while his are more of a mercury-ish. It's the only difference in us. Well, that and our height." 

Nagisa gave a small nod, before he was suddenly pulled close by the redhead. "You know, it's a shame that Karma gets to keep you to himself. You're so adorable!~" She poked at his cheeks, grinning. Just before the bluenette could say anything, Karma walked up the stairs with two bags in his hands. "Oi, go get the rest of your bags, and quit flirting with my boyfriend."

"You gotta tell me when the wedding is!" Gemini let go of Nagisa, turning to face her brother. His eyes narrowed at her. "Go!" He growled. She grinned, stuck her tongue out, then took off down the stairs.

Nagisa quietly laughed as he watched Gemini, before quickly following after Karma to help him. He's just glad that everything seemed to be very much alright.


	13. T h i r t e e n

Nagisa stretched as he headed to the kitchen, Cupcake trailing behind him. The two had just woken up, and Nagisa's stomach growled the minute he was fully awake. He got to the kitchen and slightly waved to Gemini, who was working on making toast. He then walked over to the other redhead, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

Karma chuckled softly. "Morning, baby," he spoke softly, his voice slightly raspy, like he had just crawled out of bed not long before Nagisa. The bluenette nuzzled his head against Karma's back, giving a slight hum in reply, his hands closing around the fabric of his shirt. Karma couldn't help but smile, before carefully moving Nagisa to where he was at his side, wrapping an arm around him.

"I have school today..." Nagisa muttered, a slight whine in his voice. "We all do, Nagi." Karma stopped what he was doing just long enough to give Nagisa's head a small kiss. "Why don't you go ahead and head home so you can get ready, come back, we eat breakfast, then I'll walk you to your school."

"But...my school is further away than yours is... You could be late." Nagisa frowned, his grip on Karma's shirt tightening. Gemini laughed at this, shaking her head. "He's always late, it never makes a difference. They let it slide because of his grades." The bluenette sighed, giving a small pout before letting go of Karma's shirt. "Fine... I'll go head home and get ready," he looked away, puffing out his cheeks.

Karma grinned at this, moving to place a kiss on Nagisa's forehead. "I'll be waiting, Nagi." He smiled at him, watching as Nagisa's cheeks turned a bright red and he quickly hurried to grab a pair of shoes. 

It wasn't long before the twins heard the sound of the door closing, and Gemini instantly went back to fixing breakfast, Karma waiting a bit before doing the same. 

_**~~~~~~** _

It seemed like forever until the front door opened and Nagisa walked into the familiar home of the Akabanes, but it was only maybe about 10 minutes. Breakfast was done and Gemini was currently setting the table, while Karma quickly headed to greet Nagisa. The grin that was on his face faded when he saw Nagisa staring at the floor, his hair not thrown into his ponytails, and a black coat that reached his ankles covering him. 

"Nagisa?" When the bluenette looked up, tears were falling down his pale cheeks and there was a red mark, an imprint of a hand. It clicked instantly, his mother had done this. "Nagi, what's under the coat?" Karma stepped forward, ready to grab the coat and yank it off of him, but he didn't have to. Nagisa looked away and pulled the coat off of his shoulders, letting it drop to the ground.

Revealing that Nagisa was wearing a gray sweater with a white-button up underneath, a black-ish pleated skirt that reached his thighs, stockings that stopped at his thighs, along with gray flats. Karma could only guess that the sweater and thigh-highs were to cover up the bruises, the scars, any signs of abuse on his body.

He couldn't believe this, that sick excuse of a mother did this to his precious Nagi... It made his blood boil, his hands clenching into fists, and all he was seeing was red. He hardly noticed when his fingernails began digging into the skin of his palms, drawing blood, until a pair of small arms wrapped themselves around his waist and his vision cleared to normal. 

"It's fine, Karma, it's only for today..." Nagisa seemed to have said that to calm Karma down, his grip on him slightly tightening. He himself knew it wasn't, his mother always insisted on him wearing the girls' uniform for his school, but... Karma didn't need to know that, not yet. The redhead seemed reluctant in believing such, but he eventually sighed. 

They broke their hug and headed to the dining room to eat the delicious breakfast the twins made. Nagisa was mostly silent, eating quietly while occasionally wincing. He didn't pay much attention to any conversation, at least not until Karma said it was time to leave. Nagisa got off his seat, grabbing his plate and putting it in the sink.

The three then left the house after the twins finished getting ready. They split ways as Gemini headed to the college, and Karma and Nagisa headed to Nagisa's high school. They were holding hands while talking, well... Karma was the one doing most of the talking, Nagisa just listened. When they finally arrived at the school, Karma walked inside with him and even walked to his locker.

Nagisa turned to him when they were at his locker and gave him a small smile, before leaning up and giving him a small kiss. "Thank you for walking with me," he spoke softly, earning a smile from the redhead, "I'll see you after school?" Karma nodded, planting a small kiss on his forehead. "Yeah, I'll come pick you up later. See you later, Nagi~" He then smirked and pulled Nagisa into a kiss, pulling his small body close.

The bluenette's eyes widened, clearly caught off guard by this. He gave a small muffled moan when Karma deepened the kiss, and grabbed onto the fabric of his shirt. When Karma pulled away, Nagisa was trying to catch his breath, his cheeks dusted with pink. "See you later~" Karma gave a soft purr, before walking away, his hands in his pockets.

Nagisa watched him, biting down on his lip, before quickly shaking his head and focusing on getting his stuff for class. Not seeming to notice the person watching him...

_**~~~~~~** _

Nagisa let out a small sigh as he walked into the boys' bathroom, not feeling all that well. He set his bag down on the sink counter and turned on the faucet for one of the sinks, splashing some water on his face. He then shut the water off and reached into his bag, grabbing his phone and sending a text to Karma about how he doesn't feel well. He then looked up at the mirror and gasped when he took notice to the boy that was now standing behind him.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in the boys' restroom?~ If it's a good time you're looking for, I can give you a good time~" He purred, this strange glow in his green-ish eyes. Nagisa's seen that glow before...it was only once, in Karma's eyes, but it had sent shivers down his spine. With this guy...it only freaked him out. 

"O-oh, is this the boys' restroom?" Nagisa did his best to make his voice sound more girly. "Sorry, my vision isn't the b-best... I'll get going." He quickly grabbed his bag and hurried to the door, but his arm was grabbed and he was slammed against the wall. He tried to fight back, but he couldn't, the guy was too strong for him. "Let me show you a good time, baby doll~" He purred into his ear, nipping at the skin.

Nagisa gulped and tried calling Karma, but it only went to voicemail. He then tried calling anyone else, like Gemini maybe, but he couldn't before the device was pulled out of his hand. He was forced to drop his bag, after the guy stuffed his phone into it. Before he could say anything else, the guy started roughly sucking on Nagisa's neck.

The bluenette wished he could just forget everything that happened...

_**~~~~~~** _

When Karma came to pick Nagisa up, he apologized for missing his call and not responding to his text. Nagisa only gave a small 'it's alright' in response, but didn't say anything else. Upon arriving back at the Akabane house, they saw Gemini was in the living room, on the phone. She gave a small wave when she noticed them being home, before focusing on the call.

Nagisa headed to Karma's bedroom, probably to lay down, while Karma walked over to his twin. "Was that Mom?" He asked once Gemini ended the call. She gave a small nod, looking at him. "Her and Father are coming to visit... They don't know about Nagisa yet, do they?" Karma shook his head no in reply. "They at least don't know he's a boy, I told her about him back when we first started dating. She immediately assumed he was a girl."

"Bet that ticked you off, huh?" Gemini gave a small smile. Karma nodded, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Hey, you let me handle the situation with that, alright? You just be you." He ruffled her hair, grinning. Gemini rolled her eyes playfully, and shoved at his shoulders. "Yeah yeah, just go be gay with your boyfriend-"

Karma gave a fake gasp, his hand going over his chest. "Are you assuming my sexuality?! How dare you!" Gemini shook her head and started laughing. "You dork!" Karma grinned and ruffled her hair again. "Glad to see you laugh, Gemini. Now I have a Nagisa I must go cuddle-" He waved his hand then headed to his room, knowing that's where Nagisa had gone off to.

He walked into the room and found Nagisa curled up on the bed, the covers pulled to cover him and his back facing the door. "Nagisa~" Karma walked over to him and crawled onto the bed, before wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close. He...definitely wasn't expecting for Nagisa to let out a squeal of pain. He frowned and let go of him, before spotting a mark on his neck.

"What the hell?" He moved Nagisa to where he was properly facing him, staring directly at him. "Who was it? Who did this to you?" Nagisa only shook his head, refusing to answer, not even meeting Karma's gaze. Karma gave a low growl, narrowing his eyes at the mark. "Who was it, Nagisa? Who put their filthy hands on you?!"

"I d-don't know!" Nagisa managed to choke out, tears filling his eyes. "I n-never got his name... h-he only told me to c-call him..." He shuddered, not wanting to remember. "Tell me, Nagi." Karma's hand moved to gently hold the bluenette's, intertwining their fingers together. "He o-only told me to c-call him 'D-Daddy'..." Nagisa felt like he wanted to throw up after saying that, all the events of before rushing back to him.

Karma's gaze darkened upon hearing this, and he gave a small growl. He clearly did not like the sound of that. "What all did he do to you?" Nagisa moved to stare at the wall. "He t-touched me..." "Where?" "...E-everywhere...every p-place he could get his hands o-on... it was d-disgusting, I had b-been hoping when he f-found out I wasn't exactly a g-girl, he would stop, but...he d-didn't... It didn't s-stop with touching e-either..."

Once the realization of what Nagisa meant kicked in, Karma quickly sat up, picked Nagisa up and got off the bed, before heading to the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. Nagisa, not expecting this, panicked and quickly grabbed onto Karma's shirt. When he was set down in the bathroom, he had to lean against the wall so he wouldn't collapse, and fear ran through every part of his body when he saw Karma reach to him.

"Nagi... I'm not going to hurt you. I only want to help you..." His voice was soft, and when he placed his hand on Nagisa's cheek, the bluenette leaned into his touch. He hesitated, before letting Karma undress him, knowing that Karma wouldn't force himself onto Nagisa. After that, Karma stripped down to just his boxers, and helped Nagisa get into the shower, before fully undressing.

He then got into the shower and started the water, setting it to the temperature that he knew Nagisa liked it to be at. "K-Karma..." Karma looked at his precious bluenette, placing a hand on his cheek. "T-thank you...for s-still loving me." Nagisa looked up at Karma, giving him a small smile, before hesitantly hugging him. Karma hugged back, planting a small kiss on the top of his head.

"I'm always going to love you, Nagi. Always..."

_And I'll make sure that the jerk who did this to you regrets every moment he lived..._

**Author's Note:**

> One thing I wanted to say is that me and my girlfriend have this two year age gap between us, and while it can be annoying, I like to add that into Karmagisa at times. ^^


End file.
